


Маскарад

by EkaterinaAlekseevna



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80396) by Tristana. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

**I. Он носит маску перед всеми...**

Люди в масках устремляются навстречу своей судьбе — агнцы, добровольно идущие к алтарю. Я прикажу — и ты будешь извиваться в агонии, как эти жертвенные животные. Ты ничем не отличаешься от них.  
Когда-то я сам у себя вызывал ужас: те роли, которые я играл, тот ребенок, которым я был — такой жестокий, беспристрастный и красивый. Я был уверен в том, что ненормален — ведь они хотели, чтобы я так думал. Но эта мысль не беспокоила меня.  
Я вырезал эту маску в их плоти, и кровь, сочившаяся из порезов, отпечаталась на моем лице. Невозможно отказаться от столь прекрасной личины. Я больше не блуждаю во тьме. Я — аристократ, я — зло во плоти. Тьма, что так пугала их, теперь моя. И больше мне не страшно.  
Интересно, к чему это меня приведет? И какое мне до этого дело? Я кукловод: мои марионетки танцуют на своих ниточках. Маски боли, похоти, страха и ненависти, разукрашенные кровью и воплями. Кровь стремительно несется по моим венам — я не так холоден, как ты. Ты не испугался и сорвал с меня личину. Я ношу ее до сих пор лишь потому, что ты так хочешь. Именно ты однажды позволил мне на короткий миг узреть бессмертие. Ты не умрешь — и я никогда не позволю моему телу расстаться с душой. Если им от этого будет спокойнее, я отправлюсь в Ад — но не исчезну.  
Ты холоден и безжалостен, и так красив в лунном свете. Такое противоречивое существо. Ты мертв, но еще живешь — я живу, но внутри я мертв. Мы так похожи: ты не знаешь меня, я не знаю тебя. Почему так получилось?  
Я стоял перед ними — и они дрогнули, испугавшись маленького ребенка. Они бежали от меня. Я не манипулирую людьми — я их просто убиваю. И до чего же сладко слушать, как они в муках умирают, как они кричат от страсти и боли.  
Маска кукловода расплавилась, слившись с моим лицом. Я больше не тот слабый и невежественный ребенок, каким когда-то был. Все они склонятся передо мной — высокомерные, но ни на что не годные черви, они будут валяться у моих ног. О, как я люблю это — слушать, как хрустят их кости, как шумит их кровь. Эта музыка для моих ушей слаще, чем игра Мусоргского.  
Ты приникаешь к моему телу, впиваясь ногтями в кожу — никто, кроме тебя, не причинял мне такую боль. Никто не осмеливался — только ты. И я буду ненавидеть тебя за это вечно, Король Мертвецов. Я не испытываю любовь, лишь ненависть — ее вкус насыщенней вкуса крови, и мое сердце бешено стучит, грозя расколоть грудную клетку. Ты ломаешь мои кости и рвешь кожу — сделай это снова. Я не против. Мое лицо покрыто грязью и склизкой черной жидкостью, ослепляющей меня. Твое холодное дыхание на моем лице — шелково-гладкий запах разложения, словно сама жизнь внутри тебя умирает, ненужная, отринутая. И ты смеешься над моей гибелью, точно так же, как я смеюсь над моими жертвами. Ты ломаешь меня так же, как я ломаю своих марионеток — но я в худшем положении, ибо ты для меня всегда желанен.  
На ощупь ты такой холодный — а я слишком обнажен. Ничто нас не разделяет — ты видишь меня насквозь, как стекло. Жестокий, безжалостный — о, да, оскверняй это нечистое тело, сделай меня своим, пусть даже лишь на миг. Смерть дышит мне в шею, ногти впиваются в спину — как вскрытый труп на столе коронера, я расщеплен надвое.  
Цветок порчи — вот кто я, такой прекрасный и смертоносный. Они всегда будут возвращаться ко мне — и маска снова и снова будет занимать свое место на моем лице.  
В глубине души я знаю, что мало изменился, но ребенок, которым я некогда был, больше не покажется из-за маски. Однажды скрыв его лицо, она превратила его в того, кем он является теперь — и кем навеки останется.  
 _День ото дня я играю тебя —  
Маской мне данную роль короля!_

**II. ...Кроме него**

Рассерженный крик души, что чернее ночи. Не снимая маски, ты стоишь передо мной. Обнаженный, но с вызывающим выражением на лице. Бросать вызов мне, королю некромантов — какая извращенная шутка.  
Я знаю, зачем ты пришел ко мне, лишенный благодати Божьей — такой бледный, жаждущий... нужно ли говорить, чего именно? А с чего бы это мне делиться с тобой секретом бессмертия? Ты никогда не сможешь достичь его — лишь потеряешь в процессе то, что делает тебя человеком.  
Тем не менее, ты готов на все. Мои замерзшие пальцы танцуют по твоей коже. Такой молодой — и так боится уродующей старости. Упадок плоти — вот главная преграда на твоем пути.  
Я знаю, что ты не сможешь молча зачахнуть и умереть — твоя воля тебе не позволит. И в кои-то веки я готов признать: ты — тот, кто добивается своего. Но это сработает лишь однажды — поэтому выбирай с умом, дитя.  
Выбор был сделан давным-давно — так ты сказал мне, возвратившись. И вот ты здесь.  
Стройное белое тело выгибается дугой, тихие стоны рвутся из горла. Болезненное, хриплое дыхание ласкает мой слух. Такой бесстыдный — обязательно ли быть таким молодым, чтобы позволить мне осквернить свою плоть? Я знаю: это тело не подчинится кому-либо еще.  
Руки, хватающиеся за простыни, звуки рвущейся ткани, багровые потеки, незаметные на черном фоне. Такова нить твоей жизни — держись за нее, кричи, умоляя меня о продолжении. Эта боль, это наслаждение — ты жаждешь того, что я дарю тебе. Такой невинный и такой испорченный — из хорошенького мальчика получилась хорошенькая шлюха. Продай мне свое тело за мимолетную мечту.  
Много лет назад ты пришел ко мне — надменный и не испытывающий страха перед приспешниками Смерти... А теперь посмотри на себя. Ты запрокидываешь голову с каждым толчком — на теле под моими ногтями расцветает изящная паутина твоей жизни. И пусть твоя кровь стекает на землю — моя огранка придает тебе нужную форму.  
И все-таки, даже спустя долгие годы скрытого разложения, ты все еще так красив, дитя мое. В брызгах крови и следах от плети, ни на миг не отводя глаз, ты презрительно смотришь на меня, лаская сладковато-горькими губами, пока я погружаюсь в твой рот.  
«Животное» — так ты меня назвал. А кто же в таком случае ты? Мы оба звери, отказавшиеся от человеческих стыда и достоинства — этого бесполезного груза. Если бы я мог, я бы, наверное, полюбил тебя. Личина, которую ты носишь, разбивается от прикосновения моих губ — как от заклятия. Взглядом темных глаз ты спрашиваешь меня, как я смог это сделать — хотя непохоже, чтобы ты осознавал, что я это вижу... Я знаю много способов — зачем мне что-либо тебе объяснять? Я — некромант, и у твоих нестареющих костей, юношеской кожи и извращенного ума нет секретов от меня. Так же, как и у тебя — и в то же время с тобой все немного иначе.  
Я знаю, что, несмотря на крики и гневные взгляды, тебе приятны мои прикосновения — потому что ты поступаешь точно так же с этим юношей. Он так молод. Когда-то и твое поведение радовало такой же новизной, а тело — такой же испуганной напряженностью мышц. И все же разница между вами есть: ты был уже мертв задолго до своего рождения. Все эти люди погибли из-за твоей маски... Они не ведали, что скрыто под ней, не видели настоящего тебя. Я знаю, что надо делать — и знаю, что ты этого хочешь.  
Заключить твое тело в цепи и кожу было бы слишком грубо, слишком приятно. У тебя появилась бы причина ненавидеть меня. Мой милый мальчик, я просто хотел сломать тебя.  
Моя драгоценная игрушка.


End file.
